dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to The Dinosaur Wiki! The Dinosaur Wiki is a brilliant wiki about dinosaurs that anyone can edit!! (Well, we think it's brilliant). If you are new to the wiki contact Troodon145, as he is head of recruitment and will get you started. You can contact him in the contact a sysop bureaucrat option under the search bar. If you have any queries about the wiki or want to have some power in our dino community, then contact a Founder, (or a bureaucrat if the Founders are too busy, which is very likely). Please use the button underneath the "Search Dinosaur Wiki" box to find the most appropriate Founder for your needs. If you want to become part of this fabulous wiki, create an account today by clicking the "Create Account" box in the top right hand corner of the screen. We all hope that you have a long and enjoyable stay on this wiki, and stack up lots of edits, and to make our wiki One Wiki To Rule Them All! (evil laugh). Happy editing to all! New Rewards Scheme We are going to be giving out medals for you to proudly display on your userpage and talk page when you reach certain edit milestones. Check out the medal list to find out when you're due your next medal! Article target The target is 550 articles. Notice to immature and mindless vandals If you are an immature and mindless vandal, please go to the Spam Box (there's a link under Main titled 'For stupid vandals'). Don't vandalise a normal page, you'll just get blocked for ever...and ever...and ever...Oh, you get the idea. NO VANDALISM! Notice to users Check out our Featured Articles! They now feature tribute videos to their dinosaur! Sysops and higher ranks, please keep an eye on them to make sure they are not vandalised. Dino News This section is for any interesting (And, Not, Boring!) news you may have about dinosaurs, for example, new finds or a new interesting fact. Do not put anything on that is boring news beacuse it is, well, boring. If you wish to put some news on this section you must contact ADK46, the legendary bureaucrat in charge of this section. Founders and bureaucrats, that goes for you too! (we mean it!). Also, only the four newest news posts will be shown here on the main page. If you'd like to see past news, click here to take a look at the Dino News Archives. *In Australia, scientists have discovered three new species of dinosaur - two titanosaurs, Witonotitan and Diamantinasaurus, and one theropod, Australovenator. Australovenator is a raptor, even scarier than Velociraptor. You can see the dinosaurs below: : :* September 9th 2010: 130 million years ago, Spain was home to a theropod with feather-like quills on its elbows, and a huchback. The recently discovered Concavenator would have stood about 8 feet tall, and was 20 feet long.It sported quills on its arms that may be ancient precursors to modern feathers. Even more strange looking is the fin-like hump over its waist. Scientists disagree what it was used for, perhaps it was a display structure, something to regulate body temperature, or even a fatty deposit like that of the modern zebu, or camel. Perhaps the least strange, yet most important part of this find were the skin impressions that were found. It's skin was composed of alligator-like scales, and this might shed light on what dinosaurs in general looked like. Wiki News This section is for news about the wiki. *8th July 2010: ADK46 reaches 400 edits. *11th July 2010: The 90th article, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, is created by Chasmosaurus. (But then an article was deleted, so that's why we only have 89) *13th July 2010: Troodon145 reaches 250 edits and is awarded the Bronze Edit Medal. Creating Pages To create a page, click the “Create a new article" link. You can find it underneath the list of links underneath the "Search this wiki" box. Or, you could just type the title of the article you wish to create below: How our Wiki came to be This wiki was founded by three school friends, T-Rex 882 (Actual creator of the wiki), Gigantosaurus 001 (His idea to make a new wiki) and Raptor 225, with a bit of help from Troodon145, (Decided the subject of dinosaurs) after the creation of a few other wikis which turned out as failures. After the creation of a few pages they decided to recruit a few people and grant them (rather generously) higher ranks in exchange for them to create pages and follow the rules of the wiki (see the link above). Long Live The Dinosaur Wiki, and may it be One Dinosaur Wiki To Rule Them All!! Taken usernames We would prefer the dino name and 3 numbers, but we really don't care as long as it's not offensive. However, your name must not contain any of these dinosaur names, as they are already in use. T-Rex, Raptor, Gigantosaurus, Troodon If your username contains an already taken dino name, you will be permanently blocked, so be original. Official Partnership Dinopedia is a large wiki which has promised to assist us in becoming larger as well, and so we have entered into an official partnership. Feel free to check it out, they’re going to support us in growing larger. (And we control it now, so just check it from time to time, let a Founder know if something's wrong). Users with powers The following users have special powers on this wiki. The higher users have all the powers of the lower users, plus their own powers: Legendary Founder (Highest): T-Rex 882 Founder: Gigantosaurus 001, Raptor 225. Legendary Bureaucrat: ADK46, Bureaucrat: Troodon145. Legendary Sysop: Toothless99 Sysop: Station7, Chasmosaurus, Rollback: NicoDino. Rollback posts still available. Contact a Founder if you are interested in a rollback post. WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THE RULES, YOUR POWERS WILL BE REMOVED, AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! FINAL WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT TAKEN HINT FROM THE WARNING ABOVE, LET ME EXPLAIN. WE CAN BLOCK YOU IN UNDER 30 SECONDS FOR THE SMALLEST OF REASONS IF WE ARE IN A BAD MOOD. SO DON'T STEP OUT OF LINE, OR ELSE!!!! Absolute Final Warning: WE MEAN IT!! Category:Dinosaur Wiki Main Page Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance